Master
by Mommyof1
Summary: Bella is chosen as a pet for a head vampire, but there is competition for her. Who will be her Master? In a world where vampires control does she have a choice? B/E B/J B/EM Lemons, chains, spankings, love, collars. Smutty. rated M
1. Taken

**I own no main Characters, they are all credit to SM. Please review! REVIEW! REVIEW! For updates.**

* * *

When we are born we are neutral. No judgements, naive, and innocent. Completely pure at heart. Only fearing monsters under the bed or in the closet, they don't understand that monsters walk amongst them. They are surrounded by them on a daily basis.

Vampires. The word alone brings fear into hearts, and sends shivers down your spine. Vile creatures, pure white marble skin, red eyes, and surprisingly beautiful, an un-human beauty,

The adults and elders know well of the vampires and fear them greatly, so they wait until the children are fifteen to tell them. Though the children find it hard to believe. I would know, I'm 18 and dad told me three years go, though over those years a new power I being initialized. The Volturi, it's said they kidnap human girls for the head vampires, all I know is they are called the Cullen's.

The Cullen's and Volturi are said to be stationed in Italy but girls have gone missing everywhere. Even here in Forks, Washington we had a girl go missing last week.

Ever since they announced it, my dad has kept a tight leash on me, only allowing me to school and to work and he usually picks me up. But he is staying at his girlfriend Sue's in La Push and I'm going to stay with "Angela" really I'm going to see my boyfriend Reed that lives next door.

"Isabella!" I hear Charlie yelling from downstairs.

"Yeah Dad?" I was still eyeing my wardrobe, i needed to find what to wear tonight, and a dad approved outfit to wear over it.

"Be ready in 20?" He called up. Sounding a little to excited to get rid of me for my liking.

"Yeah" I reached and pulled out my midnight blue jumper, the shorts ended mid thigh and were flared slightly with little black bead edging. The attached tanktop was loose and flowed out underneath the bust but was tight at the top with the same beads decorating the straps as on the shorts. It was really cute, I grabbed my black gladiator sandals that wrapped a little up my calf and stuffed them into my overnight bag. I would change shoes later, I added some black shorts and a light peach tanktop to sleep in.

I changed into my sexy black lace VS bra and panty set and slid on the jumper. It looked really hot with my hair curled, stopping at the small of my back. I pulled on my gray sweatpants and a dark green hoodie, pulling my hair into a loose bun. And quickly applied light gold eyeshadow and a little mascara. I grabbed my bag and phone, and slid my boots on going downstairs.

"Ready dad" I called out from the kitchen as I sneaked one of his cigarets out of his uniform jacket. Oh yeah my dad is Cheif Charlie Swan of Police here in Forks.

Charlie walked out a moment later with his own bag and wrapped an arm around me as we walked out to his cruiser. Ugh riding in a police car is the worst.

As we rode to Reed.. I mean Angela's house. Hahaha I admired how much I looked like my dad, I had his dark mahogany hair, with a slight red tint in the sun, and his deep coffee eyes.

"Here we are Bells" I turned to see we had made it here already, rather rushing if you ask me.

"Thanks dad, I'll see you tomorrow?" He smiled and nodded i gave him a quick hug and exited.

I waved and watched as he drove off and I slid off my boot and sweat pants and tucking them in my bag, pulling out my sandals I wrapped them around my legs and slid off my hoodie pulling my hair down as well. I stuffed my hoodie in the bag and grabbed my honeysuckle perfume and gave my body a light mist and grabbed my phone.

-Here (;-B

I walked up to his porch and, smoothed my long curls a bit, my phone buzzed in my hand.

-come in, make yourself comfortable (; I'm hopping in the shower- R

Of course he wouldn't be ready, frowning I walked into the house. Reed was 20 and lives alone so I knew I could walk around. I went into his room. Messy with clothes on the floor and the smell of weed in the air. I smiled remembering my cigarette and grabbed a lighter off the counter. I pulled the fag out, a Newport menthol, I lit it slowly enjoying the nicotine rush as I took a deep drag.

**_Bam! _**  
I jumped at the noise ashing on the floor accidentally.

What was that? I took another drag from my cigarette and walked toward the bathroom down the hall.

"Reed? are you.." _**Bang! **_what the fuck?

"Baby are you okay?" I was starting to get sketched out.

I crept to the door as it swung open I dropped my cig. Standing I front of me was a vampire, blood dripping down her chin. She was shorter than me, almost looked like a girl with her long blonde hair in pigtails. But she had blood red eyes and pure white skin, and a menacing glare. That seemed to brighten? As she saw me?

I was frozen where I was as she approached, I couldn't scream, I don't know if I wanted too. In the horror she still looked beautiful. She wore a long black cape, and as she glided closer silk red stuck out from the underside of it.

"Oh Master will be pleased" she voice twinkled, she couldn't be older than 16.

"Master?" My voice was quiet I'm surprised she heard me, but in a blink she was in front of me sneering holding the cigarette I had dropped.

"Yes, and might I say the word sounds lovely on your lips" she  
Smiled curiously.

"Um I would be calling no one Master" was this chick forreal?

She smiled wildly "oh you will be fun" in a blink she was behind me, I felt her breath on my neck. And a cloth over my mouth, I struggled to hold my breath and not inhale the chemicals.

"Mmmmmh it's this wonderful scent that led me here" I inhaled sharply, she'd followed me and Charlie here? Was he ok? Angela next door?

Forgetting the cloth was over my mouth and nose I began to feel woozy as the chloroform took effect. I fought to remain conscious but she began moving to quickly for my dreary eyes to follow.

Who was she? Where was she taking me? And who the hell is "Master" ?!

* * *

**Thankyou so much for reading Chapter one! Please review so that I can give you the next update in the story!**


	2. Meeting Jasper

**Shoutout to memelovessomeemmett for figuring out our mystery guest so quick! And for my other reviewers!**

**As always I own no main characters they are credit to SM!**

And also as always... REVIEW REVIEW! Please c:

* * *

"Noo!" I screamed at the red eyed monster as he stood over the bed.

Shaking awake with a scream I sat up. I felt dizziness as I took in my room, it was a small room but not my room. Chills overtook me, it wasent all a dream, I had been taken by vampires.

"No no no" I rocked in the big blue bed, silken sheets over my legs. At least I had my clothes on, I saw my shoes at the end of the bed and slid them on. I went to stand off the bed but I was yanked back by something on my neck. What the hell?

"A collar?" I looked to my right to the mirror on the wall, sure enough  
A dark blue collar was fastened around my neck, attached to a retractable leash that seamed to hook to the bed.

"Well shit..." I quieted as I heard voices coming to the door, I tried to hear from the edge of the bed.

"Mmmmmh smells better up close" I heard a deep male voice.

"Yes but she is the Cullen property now, her heartbeats increasing, she's awake." My eyes widened as I recognized the blonde girl that took me.

The door rattled As it was unlocked, in walked a tall guy with a blonde pony-tail and blue jeans he smiled at me. I just cocked my head to the side. Really, I'm not going to smile here. Surrounded by vampires that wanted my blood and god knows what else Against my will.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled wider, winking as he seamed to try to taste the air.  
The blonde girl walked toward me, I knew I should have coward back but, I wasn't going to look weak.

"Hello" she sat on the bed.

"Hi?" I knew my answer was as confused as I was.

"Do you know who we are?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um.. Your a vampire, and I'm guessing since you hunted me your a Volturi" I played with my shorts as I answered and looked up for a reaction.

"Very good, very good. Jane will you do the honors and tell the human what she's won" the blonde guy laughed acting as if this shit was 'The Price is Right'. At least I found out Jane's name.

"You've won an all expense paid lifetime of servitude to your new Master" Jane waved her hand dramatically then began clapping.

"Like I said pigtails I am calling no one master." I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Ooooh really" the blonde guy came closer, but was stopped by Jane.

"James, leave us and fetch Master" Jane's eyes never left mine. He said nothing but nodded and left immediately, ha smiling fucker took orders like a bitch.

"Since you know my name what is yours human?" Jane looked intrigued by something.

"Bella" my voice came out clear but wavered.

"Full name pet" she ordered.

"Isabella Marie Swan" my answer was immediate, What the hell? I sounded like I did in my dream last night.

_Flashback:  
"Yes master" I saw myself saying to the man above me, though it was like I was an onlooker, a third person. I was bent over a leather bench, naked but bound by my hands and ankles. The same collar around my neck as though I had predicted it, the man was tall, built like a linebacker. But I couldn't see him, only his silhouette and what seamed to be a riding crop for horses made out of leather._

_"Count" was all he said, but his voice held so much authority I was about to spat off like I was on Sesame Street 'one ah ah ah, two ah ah ah" (older generations should get the Count reference)_

_Though I saw myself shudder and nod, then a large hand began rubbing circles on my ass._

_Pop!  
Suddenly a blow landed on my right cheek though I made no sound, surprising me. But not as surprised when I saw myself moan!? What the fuck was I doing._

_"One Master, may I have another?" What the hell was I saying. Though I notices wetness forming between my thighs, again what the hell!?_

_I saw him... Pet me on the head and I... Purred? Arching my back._

_"Yes pet" his melodic gruff voice said and another blow landed on the opposite cheek. I winced but watch myself moan again._

_"Two Master, thankyou. May I have another" my voice sounded strangely wanton. I had never reacted like that with Reed, our sex had been, uneventful? Anticlimactic?_

_I watched as he rubbed her..my? Cheeks and then it happened._

_Wap!  
I watched as the crop landed across my ass and new I would cry but no I only winced and striated my back._

_"Three Master, thankyou. May I have another?" My voice came out strained but composed._

_Wap!  
It landed with a crack and I watched myself whimper._

_"Four Master, thankyou. May I have another?" I couldn't fathom why I would ask for more._

_"One last time pet, you've done so well" he purred into my ear and I watched myself smile? And nod and relax? What the fuck._

_Suddenly I heard a wet slap that caught my attention, I heard myself moan and watched as the "master" licked his hand? What the... Oh my god, he just slapped me...on my pussy. I felt disgusted then fully aroused, that's wrong right?_

_I closed my eyes tight and heard him unbinding me...her...us?_

_"Good pet" I heard him coo but I felt breath on my ear. Who? I opened my eyes and saw him staring from above me, I still couldn't make out a face. I looked and saw I was naked, I had taken her place! My place? I felt confused and saw him lean In and saw... red eyes, no no no no. I scooted back on the bed he placed me on._

_"Noo!" I screamed at red eyed monster that stood over the bed._

_End-_

"Isabella!" I looked up to see an irritated Jane.

"Yeah Jane? Sorry daydreaming..." Why the hell was I explaining myself to a monster?

"I...um" I looked up to see her baffled, trying to find words, I guess she was surprise I talked so easy to her as if we were friends.

A nock sounded at the door startling Jane, then she smiled and looked down.

"Please enter Master" her voice sounded really sweet oddly. The door opened to reveal James and a tall man in a black suit, he had shaggy blonde hair with brown highlights. Loose unlike ponytail boy. Though he had the same blood red eyes that they all did.

"Mmmmmh Darlin, where did you find this one?" He drawled and sniffed the air " she is Devine, Jane answer." He looked down to her and she looked up.

"Master this is Isabella Marie Swan, James tracked her through Forks, Washington. I killed the other human in the shower and found this peach smoking a cigarette looking sinful. Though when I saw her get dropped off she had on sweats?"

"You killed Reed?" My voice was quiet, I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"She's sad?" The guy said. Stupid asshole.

"No shit Sherlock, he was my boyfriend. And yes I changed, cause my dads a cop and didn't know I was going there. But that's none of your fucking business, got it cowboy." I saw his jaw tighten but he smirked.

"And who the hell are you anyway? I get your Jane's Master and all" and yes I air quoted 'Master' "but you sure as hell aren't mine." I crossed my arms when I realized how close I was to his face. I sat back with a humf.

"Ooh girl, the anger radiating off you" ha like he knew."I'm Jasper Whitlock Cullen" oh no Cullen.

"Well howdy" I grunted.

"As much as I'd love to have you spit fire, I think you'll be a perfect match for my brother" he winked and Jane nodded, James grunted, I saw Jasper touch her hand then James fell shaking and screaming. I jumped back and held a pillow tight.

"Jane enough" suddenly it stopped.

"What the fuck was that!?" I shrieked sitting up.

"It's my power, though no worries. For some reason it doesn't work on you." She seemed irritated.

"It doesn't? Is that why you called me up here pet?" Jasper sounded surprised. While I'm chipper than a chipmunk about that bit of information.

"Yes Master, I tried when she called me 'pigtails'" she glared at me, then quickly added "it was a jerk reaction Master but nothing happened to her." They both looked over to me like had two heads.

"Interesting, well I'll send up Felix to grab James" he said to Jane and turned back to me and smiled. " and you are going with Jane for a wax and checkup" he nodded and was gone in a blink.

"Come" Jane used a key and unhooked my leash holding it in her hand. I felt numb. I felt like a dog. Like a pet.

"Who is his brother" I was curious of who would be 'owning' me. I'm pathetic.

"Master Emmett" she led me down the hall to a large golden room the was divided down the middle.

To the left was a massage type table and the right a table with stirrups. I shied from that one but Jane pushed me to it, pulling at my leash.

'Checkup' Jasper had said, oh hell no. Not that kind of check up. No sir.

I tried to pull away but it was no use, she ripped the jumper off, and threw a robe aeound me in a blink. She was too fast and she was too strong.

"Bella!" She sounded exasperated.

"What!" I threw my arms up as she sat me down and hooked in my feet.

"Carlisle won't hurt you, he cares for all the pets, including me. You won't be hurt here okay. Not unless punishment is warranted." She looked pleading.

"Fine" I laid back and closed my eyes, and tears poured out from the lids.

Had I given up? Would I let this Emmett become my Master?

* * *

**Thankyou for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. House Rules

**As always, I own no main characters, they are all credit to SM. **

**Thabkyou so much for the Reviews, they spur on my writing. As this and my other stories I've been writing and updating through my iphone. And it's quite hard to write 1k-3k words on an iphone with just your thumbs haha. But I'm getting it done c: though your reviews remind me that's its worth finishing my stories c: thankyou. **

**Please enjoy chapter 3 in Master c: **

**and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

"Isabella" I heard a male voice, I immediately gripped the chair tight, not opening my eyes.

"Call me Bella" I said, my voice stronger than I anticipated, it's not like we had formalities, I was kidnapped. I think first name bases are ok.

"Okay, Bella I'm Carlisle Cullen. I need you to open your eyes" I turned to the left where his voice was coming from and opened my eyes. I gasp. Oh He was gorgeous, in the inhuman way, white skin, combed back blonde hair. Lighter than Jasper's but darker than James or Janes platinum, thats not what took my breath away. His eyes, they were red as always but... They looked concerned and kind.

"I'm going to remove your underwear and begin the examination okay" he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you going to do" I whispered looking down.

"Just a regulatory pet exam, test tightness, smell, see how responsive your body is, moisture test, taste" he said it so calm I felt my blush wasn't warranted but it sprung up.

"Oh now that blush is lovely" a sensual female voice said.

I turned to see a tall blonde with the body of an amazon. She wore a red corset top and black leather pants and knee high stiletto boots. Smoldering red eyes rimmed with thick eyelashes and liner. Red lips to match.

"Bella this is Mistress Rosalie, she is going to perform most of the tasks I've listed" I breathed relief at his words, at least it was a girl and I wouldn't get turned on. Right?

"Oh she's happy about that" Mistress smiled.

Carlisle laughed and held his clipboard up and pen.

"Some questions first" he took my silence as conformation.

"okay Bella are you a virgin" I blushed and shook my head.

"How many partners have you had?" I blushed but grimaced, did I look like a whore? I waited till I was 18. With Reed. Oh Reed...

"One" I felt tears swell in my eyes.

"Um okay how big was he" the question confused me, I looked up as fat tears rolled down my cheeks.

"What?" I heard Rosalie snort.

"He means how big is his junk" I blushed deeper if possible.

"Oh um I don't really know I guess 6in?" they looked at me in shock.

"And that got you off" Rosalie laughed loudly. I blushed deeper, I would surly die from embarrassment if not by the vampires.

"Ive never done that" she looked confused then it hit her.

"How have you never had an orgasm!?" She all but cried out.

"He was a receiver I guess, not a good giver. Foreplay was one sided and he was pretty quick." I blushed.

"You've never tried yourself?" I shook my head quickly.

"Um no" I saw Carlisle's eyes widen, was it so uncommon?

"Ooooh fun" Rosalie stepped toward me, but Carlisle stopped her.

"Emmett will want to be the first, you know that" she snarled but nodded.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to remove your under wear" Carlisle walked to stand In front of the stirrups.

I only nodded and turned my head away, this would no doubt feel terribly painful.

I felt Rosalie left my hips to assist Carlisle, both their hands ice cold. I felt the cool air hit my lower area making me shudder.

"Note her skin is very reactive to temperature for me" i suddenly felt slight pressure around the outer lips I bit my lip to not whimper.

"I wouldn't do that" I felt a cold finger pulling my lip from my teeth, I opened my eyes to see Rosalie.

I nodded, tasting the metallic and understanding.

"Everything looks fine and you show no sign of damage" Carlisle nodded to Rosalie who traded places with him, Carlisle coming to write the notes.

I felt Rosalie trace my center and dip in a finger, I shuddered And I felt the heat of my blush creep down my chest.

"Very fucking tight" she said and made a growl sound as she found it almost impossible to insert a second finger. I felt moisture gather where her finger was entering.

"Don't get attached Rosalie" Carlisle said in a fatherly manner despite what he was watching her do to me. As if I was a new puppy that might not get to stay. I guess I was a new pet technically.

"She smells divine, like honeysuckle" I felt a nudge at something right above my opening where Rosalie still had a finger, I moaned loudly and arched up as she nudged again. I looked down to see it was her nose!

"Is she wet Rosalie that was quite a reaction" Carlisle asked nose flared.

"You tell me"she laughed and suddenly her finger was moving at a rapid pace, making a wet slapping noise as her hand met my flesh. I grunted and cursed at the unfamiliar tightening I felt growing in my stomach and tingling below.

"Enough" Carlisle said making her movements halt.

"She's not your pet Rosalie" Carlisle scolded. Rosalie removed her finger and pulled up to her mouth. She hummed as she licked it clean.

"She tastes like salted caramel but sweeter, more floral" she nodded appreciatively.

"Very good" Carlisle ripped the paper off the top and released my feet from the restraints. In lightening speed I was up and in his arms, and we were moving really fucking fast.

"Esme" Carlisle said happily as we stopped and approached a woman with caramel hair, she wore long green skirt and black tanktop. Carlisle set me to my feet, I wobbled a bit as he removed his coat to reveal a purple button up that matched Esme.

"Carlisle" she kissed him lightly "is this Isabella" she nodded to me and I smiled weakly.

"Yes please give her a full body wax, eyebrows too" I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself.

It hurt as bad as I thought It would, the hot wax burned, and ripping it off hurt like hell! I cried a few times, Esme would stop and let me take a break before starting again. She also washed my hair and body afterward. Then applied a special lotion all over so it wouldn't sting afterward.

Now I was walking with Jasper holding the leash to my collar. We had just left his pet Alice she was also his wife. She was very energetic, the minute we arrived she jumped on me in a huge hug for such a small woman. She immediately announced I was going to be her best friend. She dressed me in a midnight blue baby doll that tied in the front with a silk bow, it was see-through sleeveless and showed the matching lace bra and thing set. Alice had curled my hair a bit and added a matching bow to hold it in a loose pony tail.

"Here" Jasper stopped at a big dark oak door and pulled out a ring of keys. KEYS! A way out! I watched as he returned them to his left pocket.

"Don't think about it" he said as he opened the door, I turned to him, eyes wide, confused. Had I said that aloud?

"I feel your emotions, your planning to escape." He turned on the light and I was astounded.

The room was white with gold trim, but the same gold was painted on the white in swirls of vines and flowers. Creating an mosaic pattern. It was gorgeous.

In the center sat a huge four poster bed with gold sheets and pillows. To the left was a dresser with a large mirror and a small beige couch. To the right was a bathroom and closet, the wall held a shield with a crest on it. I assume the Cullen's.

"How did you feel my emotions?" I questioned as he led me to sit on the bed. It was so soft, the sheets so silky.

"I'm an empath, just as Alice can see the future" wow so that's why she said she new we'd be friends.

"Here" he handed me a file from his jacket.

"What's this?" I opened it "oh"  
At the top of the page it read:

HOUSE RULES.

"Read over those while you wait for Emmett" I looked up to reply as the door closed. Oh yeah I didn't have questions or anything. Jerk empath.

RULES:  
-pet must be accompanied by a Master or Mistress of the home at all times when walking around the house.  
-pet must call their owner Master or Mistress, and refer to others as Sir or Ma'am.  
-pet must follow their owners workout regimen.  
-pet must eat according to the diet selected.  
-pets are not allowed outside without their leash and owner. Caught outside will result in punishment.  
-a pets punishment will be given only by their owner.  
-pets will speak only when ordered.  
-pet must understand the pleasure involved in this relationship.

I looked up confused as I felt tingles under my skin, I saw the door open, though it'd been closed.

"Bella" I heard a masculine voice as I felt his sweet breath fan over my neck.

I remained quiet remembering the rules, I felt him loosen and remove the bow in my hair, my curls cascading down my back and over my shoulders. I wanted so badly and turn to see his face, but by body remained still. For why I do not know.

"Much better" I felt him trail his hand down my arm, I shuddered as the tingles ran through my body.

"Do you know who I am My Bella? You may answer" I wanted to smile as he said My Bella, the feeling confused me. He was a Vampire, my owner. So he was mine too right? My Master? Did I want him to be.

"Isabella" I leaned toward his touch on my arm as the tingles spread at the sound of my name rolling of his lips.

"Your name is Emmett Cullen, Master" I closed my eyes and looked down feeling him shift me to face him.

"Look" I immediately looked up to meet his. I gasp and felt shock, His red eyes, the eyes from my dream, it was him. They seemed deeper than everyone else's, I leaned back and saw how big he really was. Built like a linebacker, bulging muscles under a blue shirt and blue jeans? Laid back vampire? He had dark brown hair, almost black. Soft looking lips that turned into a bright white smile and oh god. Dimples! Ahhh! I saw I had been caught checking him out and went to turn my head when he caught my chin.

"Your Beautiful" he stroked my cheek and I let my eyes flutter closed. Trying to control my blush.

Would this man win me over so easily?

* * *

**Like it? Review! **


	4. Too much

**I own no characters, they are all credit to SM. **

**This is going to be a short chapter, but the next chaper will be longer and hopefully posted tomorrow! **

**Review! REVIEW! REVIEW! 3**

I thought to what Alice had said about Sir Jasper, that she loved him, but he was her Master? I saw the way she acted around him and him her. But it was perplexing, they acted as boyfriend and girlfriend. But he would give a command that she would obey without a second of hesitation. And he turned her, she had been a human captive like me that fell in love with her Master, and they became mates. But can you love your owner?

_Flashback:_

_"Bella this is Alice, pet come introduce yourself" I watched as a tiny woman around my age hopped of the bed in the room and pranced over to me. She wore a dark purple robe. She had short spiky black hair and small red eyes, she was a vampire pet?  
She twirled and stood in front of me smiling._

_"Hello Bella I'm Alice" she scooped me in her tiny arms into a tight hug._

_"I know we are going to be the best of friends" she whispered and kissed my cheek quickly before scurrying to Jasper's side bouncing. He patted her head and she stood still, looked up and nodded to him before ducking down and kissing his shoes? Why the fuck._

_"Now, Come here Darlin" Jasper drawled and Alice arose and planted a kiss on his cheek as he leaned down to her level. It was rather cute despite the circumstances._

_"Dress her" Jasper turned and exited the room after patting Alice's head once more. She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit on her bed._

_"Now I think this will be your size" Alice twinkled out a laugh at a private joke I assume.  
She opened her closet quickly and pulled out a dark blue baby doll, it was see through and tied in the front with a silk bow. I had never wore something so provocative._

_" I can't wear only this Alice" held the flimsy material, she laughed._

_"Of course not Bella" I sighed in relief, she turned to her dresser and pulled out... A dark blue lace bra and matching thong! Oh yeah big help Alice._

_As I slid on the outfit Alice told me of her story with Jasper though wouldn't answer my vampire questions. She said Emmett would have all my answers._

_-End Flashback-_

"Now" I looked into his piercing red eyes.

"I have plenty time ahead of me to admire your beauty pet, but now I'd like to speak to you" he got off the bed and took a seat on the beige couch to my left. I stayed where I was unsure if I should fallow or not.

"Come" he ordered watching me as I rose off the bed, the baby doll nightie riding up my thighs as I moved.

I walked to the couch and went to sit when I heard a snap, I looked up to see Master eyeing me. I cocked my head confused, hadn't he asked me to come sit?

"Here pet" he pointed to the floor at his feet. He'll no.

"Um..no" I sat beside him and crossed my legs. His eyes squinted tight.

In a flash he had my by my collar at his feet, I went to look up but he held my head.

"Stay" he ordered loudly and I shuddered at the anger in his voice. I watched his feet as they moved from in front of me, but I didn't dare turn to follow his movements.

I heard him leave the room as the door closed, but barely a second had passed then I heard his footsteps re-enter along with another, more lighter male. Not nearly light enough to be Jane or Alice and Rosalie had on heals.

"Isabella" I heard him say and I lifted my eyes to turn to him.

He stood by the bed my eyes zeroed in on a dark blue box with a lock on it that he held in his hands, I felt my forehead crease with my concentration on it. I looked to the side of him and saw a tall lanky man, he had unruly bronze hair they went in every direction. He wore a white button-down and black pants, dark shiny shoes. Red eyes rimmed with thick lashes for a guy.

"Bella I'm giving you a new collar" he opened the box to show...

A shock collar! Hell no! I looked to see his controlled expression then I looked to the man beside him he smiled crookedly at me. In a flirtatious way I presume but he looked a little like someone had slapped him mid smile. I quickly averted my gaze to Emmett, he was much better to look at.

Wait... The fuck am I saying? He wants to own me, I was kidnapped for him. They killed Reed!...Oh god. I'll never see him again, or Charlie... Oh dad. This will kill him! I'm all he has.

I felt my breaths come shorter and I looked up to Emmett, for what I don't know. Comfort maybe? Help? But he was the cause of this. But if I didn't have him, I had no one anymore.

I faintly heard the door open, I saw a flash of blonde hair as short black hair buzzed past it to me as tipped to the side. Like a teapot all run out. I leaned into the arms as I looked out, my face inches from colliding into the hard floor. Small arms connected to short black hair.

"Alice?" My voice was faint as my vision continued to blur. Charlie's sad face running through my mind. Jane's face covered in Reed's blood. Red eyes.

"What the hell did happened, I can handle normal emotions, she is crashing, the pain is crippling. Alice had to catch me moments ago. Then she got the vision. Carlisle is on the way" I heard Jasper speak in a horse voice.

I thought of dad's face when he cried of loosing my mom to another man. He looked like a child with streams of tears, whimpering sorry. I would cause that for him again if he thought I died. I felt like my heart was gonna cave.

I heard Jasper's pained scream as my agony overtook me to blackness. Emmett and Alice calling my name franticly.

But I welcomed the darkness, I needed time to think. Think about what I'm loosing, what these people wanted with me. Why they needed me. I had a lot of questions for Emmett when I wake up. God I wish I had a cigarette or joint right now. I don't know if I can handle this.

* * *

**Please REVIEW, next chapter will make up for this one! Promise! Please REVIEW comments. I might have Carlisle prescribe Bella a blunt or two for all her stress she's under. Hint *wink* **

**What cha think? **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Satisfied

**I own no characters blah blah blah. Credit to SM. **

**Warning! LEMON!**

**Again Please Review! **

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

_I stared into the red eyes that consumed the small heart shaped face it adorned. She had a small button nose and beautiful high cheeks over her small chin. Which led to a long slender swan like neck, dark mahogany hair that gleamed auburn._

S_he was breathtaking._

_She was a vampire._

_She was..._

_Me..._

_"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" I awoke with a start.

"Ahhh" I screamed again, all the vampires had surrounded me. We were in the living room, me lying on the couch. I sat up a bit shrinking back at them all, Alice and Master Jasper, Miss Jane, Master Emmett. Mistress Rosalie Even the bronze hair guy. Miss Esme, and Master Carlisle stood over me, holding a light at my eyes. All red eyes... Red eyes.

The dreams flooding my mind and revelations from yesterday. That collar! Reed! My dad! God I just want to be by myself.

"Bella" Emmett said my name quietly, I guess to not scare me.

"I'd like to be left alone, am I allowed that" I whispered. To the room of red eyes.

I saw Emmett hesitate briefly before turning to the others nodding and saying something that was too fast for me to understand. Abruptly Alice was at my side making me shiver a bit from the immediate close proximity. A sad look graced her small face before she nodded And kissed my cheek. And in a blink Jasper was at her side and they disappeared.

Master Carlisle and miss Esme left as well, Mistress Rosalie followed, though turning to wink at me before her departure, I felt blush rise in my cheeks as I thought back to my 'inspection'.

I turned to Emmett, I was so confused, he looked deeply into my eyes as if searching for something. I heard the bronze haired guy laugh and Emmett turned to him growling.

"I can't believe your thinking like that" the bronze guy laughed and whistled behind him. Suddenly three blonde females flanked his sides in short skirts and tight small tops that showed off large breasts like Mistress Rosalie.

"Stay out of my head Edward" Emmett growled and began walking toward me.

"Slave, these are the other bitches. Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya" the girls smile at 'Edward' and turned sneering faces to me.

Lauren was a bottle blonde with dark brown eyebrows and bright red lipstick. Jessica had light brown hair with blonde highlights, she had full bangs that made her look different with light pink lipgloss. Tanya was a strawberry blonde with a sparkly stud in her nose and hot pink lips. All three had such thick fake eyelashes it looked like if they blink too fast it would cause a hat to blow off. I fought the urge to laugh.

"Your a bitch just like them, a slut for use. Mine or Rosalie's if Emmett is unfit to care for you" Edward laughed at my stunned expression and Emmett froze in front of me, different emotions crossing his face before he looked at me with a blank glare. I began to shiver, he stared so angrily at me, but I'd done nothing wrong.

Suddenly my cheek was stinging with pain, he...slapped me. I'd never been slapped in my whole life, not spanked by my parents. I'd never been in a fight. His muscles rippled across his arms and his tendons flexed as he calmed his breathing.

He picked me up as if I weighed nothing, and walked silently up the stairs to Alice and Master Jasper's room. Bypassing Edward and his 'bitches', The door opened before we could knock and Alice smiled sadly at my shaking form and took me wordlessly from Emmett, I didn't dare look back at him.

"Bella" Alice cooed my name as she cradling my body close to her small frame as she sat us on the bed. I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt her cold finger wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"He didn't mean it" Alice stroked my hair as my body shook.

"He did it because of what Edward said, about him or Rosalie taking over." She leaned down to look at my face, she noticed my confusion.

"Rosalie fancies you, and Edward... Well Edward wants to add you to his collection" I sat up a bit straiter.

"But he hit me" I was trying to wrap my head around it.

"Your Emmett's and he wants to be your Master Bella. Just as Jasper is mine. But he doesn't want to share." She pulled me off her lap and sat us facing each other, legs intertwining.

"Bella, you know how Jasper is also Jane's master as well as mine. But I am his mate." I nodded though I didn't understand how that would work.

"Well I please Jasper, but Jane pleases me. And Jasper takes his pleasure in watching us, I also please Jane and Jasper helps but I am Jane's Mistress and she is my pet. That's what Rosalie wants of you. See I don't share Jasper and Jasper doesn't share me, he allows Jane into our relationship to heighten me pleasuring him and my own pleasure." I nodded feeling like I wouldn't want to be Edwards bitch. But curious about Mistress Rosalie.

"Alice?" She nodded smiling a knowing look on her face.

"How do you, ya know have sex with a girl?" I blushed and looked down. I know Rosalie had fingered me but how else could they pleasure one another? Alice smiled.

"Bella can I show you?" She raised an eyebrow giving me a choice.

"What about Jasper and Emmett" I asked still embarrassed eyeing my hands.

"They already know" she chirped happily.

"What?" I asked, how could they know when I just asked.

"I have visions Bella, of the future, depending on choices people make. I already saw what we were going to do before you passed out based on if Emmett felt the need to bring you up here. And I asked Emmett and Jasper's opinion and they said it would be okay. To help you feel more comfortable with your choices." Alice searched my eyes as she spoke, I guess looking to see how I felt about it.

"You said Jane pleases you for your pleasure and Jasper's pleasure as he watches right?" Alice looked taken back by my question. I guess it wasn't in the vision since I just made the decision.

"Yes" she answered cautiously.

"Well I will let you show me, if... Jasper and Emmett watch" the words tumbled out before I could think them over but I nodded to myself. Understanding.

"What? Why?" Alice asked curiously her red eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Well that way neither of them can get mad at us and I wouldn't feel like you cheated on Jasper with me, or me... Emmett" I wanted to laugh at the thought. Emmett my boyfriend, no my master, owner.

Alice searched my face and nodded closing her eyes and scrunching her nose up, she abruptly opened her eyes and looked ahead with a far away look in her eyes.

"Alice?" Suddenly she blinked and looked at me smiling.

"I like what a see" she giggled and I blushed, she saw us? Doing it? Before we do it?

"Jasper, Emmett" Alice called toward the door, barely louder than we were talking. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Jasper and Emmett looking curious and eyeing me nervously. I looked away embarrassed suddenly of what I asked.

I shoulda thought this through, how could we do it with them watching!

"Bella has agreed... If you both watch" Alice smiled happily and bounced a bit on her folded knees, rocking the bed

"Bella" Emmett looked at me curiously and I raised my chin, nodding to him and turned and nodded to Jasper.

"Sit there" I pointed to the small red velvet couch the sat beside the wall across from the bed. A great view if I say so myself.

They looked at each other with silent conversation and turned to sit where I directed.

I turned and nodded to Alice and leaned in to whisper to her, though I know full well Jasper and Emmett could hear.

"Alice I am not a virgin" I paused hearing a short deep growl from Emmett. "But I've never had an orgasm" Alice pulled away and looked at me confused. Before her eyes widened with understanding.

"Well um...Emmett?" Alice turned to Emmett and he looked to me. I stared at his face a moment admiring his slight widows peak and strong jaw, bulging muscles. And a tight lipped line, that won't do.

"Master Emmett?" I asked and his eyes met mine deeply, testing my expression.

"Yes pet" he spoke with authority that made my bits tingle.

"Would you smile for me Master" my voice came out quieter than I intended, I saw Alice and Jasper exchange a quick glance at one another but I focused my eyes on Emmett.

He looked surprised but I saw his lips tug at the corners before he smiled bright. I felt blush creep up my neck to my cheeks.

"Will you give your pet her first orgasm before her explorations with Miss Alice" I asked trying to keep my voice steady as I admired my folded hands on my lap. I heard him growl slightly and I looked up afraid I'd angered him but his eyes had darkened with...lust? He stood up and walked to the bed, standing over me.

"Yes pet, your Master will take pleasure in gifting you your first orgasm." He sat on the bed, I smiled and turned to Alice who was grinning wickedly.

"I'm sure you already know what I'm going say, but would you mind if me and Emmett retire for the night. We can do as planned tomorrow?" She nodded eagerly and a felt myself feel exciting for both events. I turned to Jasper as he coughed.

"Um Bella, rein in those emotions if you can" I blushed scarlet at his words and nodded looking to Emmett.

"Master?" He looked into my eyes smiling and grabbed my hand.

"Excuse me Jasper" he nodded to Alice and I turned to her for a hug but received a chaste kiss on the lips. It was so fast and feather light but it made my heart flutter a bit. I smiled and followed Emmett out. Bidding Master Jasper a goodnight.

I followed Master down the corridor to his room, he opened the door swiftly and once we entered he locked it turning to me.

"Bella" he said my name so sensually.

I looked up at him and stared into his red eyes. I took a step toward him and his strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him, my hands hitting his stomach. Chest to chest, well with our height difference chest to stomach.

I let my hand trail up to his face and stroke his dimpled cheek, he leaned down and into my touch. I smiled lightly, and reached up on my toes, he saw what I wanted and leaned closer his lips ghosted over mine. Almost touching, I felt his breath fan over my face, it shot shivers down my spine.

"Bella" he whispered as he closed the gap.

"Master" the word danced from my lips onto his as the met finally. His lips were so soft, like satin and silk. My bottom lip quivered against his as he pressed his mouth more firm to mine. Capturing my lip a low growl erupted in his throat and I moaned. Blushing at the whorish sound leaving my lips. His mouth moved into a smirk against mine.

'KNOCK' a bang on the door interrupted us and we pulled apart with a last kiss.

Emmett turned and opened the door, I saw Master Carlisle standing on the other side holding bottles in this hand and towels.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything Emmett, I was just giving Esme a bath and she mentioned that Isabella might want one. I thought I'd bring some shampoo and conditioner and some soaps and oils for a bath. And some towels and a wash rag." He smiled and Emmett nodded motioning for him to come in. I moved to the side and sat on the bed, folding my hands and gazing at them. A bath sounded lovely. A bath with Emmett? Allowing him to see my body so thoroughly, in such bright light!

"Bella" I looked up to see Emmett closing the door behind Master Carlisle. He motioned for me to stand.

"I would like to bathe you pet" he began to unbutton his shirt. Oh so I got to ogle and admire him too? Okay this might be worth it.

"Yes Master" I began to release the blue silk bow that held the baby doll but Emmett was suddenly in front of me halting my movements.

"I want to do that" I went to drop my hands but I saw that he had removed his shirt. I let my fingers travel the the cold marble of his broad chest.

He hissed slightly as I grazed his nipple and my eyes traveled to his hooded eyes, clenched jaw.

I reached up determined and pulled his face to mine. He let out a soft sigh against my lips as I started to massage his bottom lip between mine.

His large cold hands caressed my face as I reluctantly pulled away for air. His eyes traveled lustfully over my body and his hands trailed down to the bow again. His eyes sprung up to meet mine for permission I nodded lightly and watched as he pulled it loose and it opened the baby doll to show my lace blue bra and thong set. Alice said I would like it, and I'm really liking now that it's making Emmett look at me so lustfully,

"Beautiful" he whispered as he pulled the baby doll off my shoulders and let it drop to the floor.  
I blushed and looked to his eyes to see him hungrily eyeing my chest. I took a deep breath and set my hands on his belt, I looked up for permission and he nodded. I unbuckled the belt and made quick work of the button and zipper.

I met his gaze as I pulled his jeans down his legs, he stepped out of them, his eyes never leaving mine and kicked them to the side.

"Master" I whispered and he swooped me into his arms like a bride and carried me to the bathroom. Oh yeah the bath, I'd forgot.

Master sat me on the counter and turned the water in the bath on, it was rather large with gold bear law feet. He added sweet smelling oils the caused the water to bubble and turned back to me as the basin filled.

I sat my hands on his biceps as he stood between my legs, he leaned close and pressed his lips to mine lightly. Reaching around he held my bra clasp and nudged his nose against mine. Silently asking me while still kissing me. I nodded into his lips.

I felt the bra release and he slid the straps down my arms and dropping it to the floor I blushed but kept kissing him. As I pulled away for air his lips never left my skin, trailing down my neck.

"Bella" I moaned loudly at the sinful sound of his strained voice and pulled away from his kisses. I stared into his eyes. Full of lust and dark.

Emmett turned around quickly and turned off the water then came back to stand between my legs, I brought my hands up to cover my naked breasts. But his hands stopped me.

"Don't" he whispered and leaned forward kissing the tip of my nipple, I jumped at the cold contact. He chuckled which quickly turned into a moan as he brought his hands up to cup each breast.

"Emmett" he grunted and leaned forward pulling my thong off, he slowly slid it down my legs and dropping it beside my bra on the floor. He froze suddenly sniffing. Oh my god, could he smell me!?

I blushed and tried to look away, but his hand caught my chin lightly but stern, he held my gaze and closed his eyes inhaling. A growl erupted out his lips and he dropped down between my legs.

"You smell so good" he growled and propped one of my legs over each shoulder around his head. I wanted to scream I was so turned on, no one had ever done this before. Only thing that came close was Mistress Rosalie's nose during examination.

My mind snapped to attention as I felt his wet tongue tap my clit, my body jerked in response and he held a hand against my abdomen holding me still.

I whimpered as his tongue drew lazy circles over my entrance, wetness seeping out of my down his chin.

He grunted and pulled away dropping my legs.

"You taste so fucking good pet" lifted me off the counter and sat me in the warm water of the tub. Yummy honey smells surrounding me. I watched engrossed as he pulled off his boxers and his manhood stood at attention.  
He was large, larger than I've ever dreamed.

He got in behind me and pulled my back flush to his chest, I relaxed against him, enjoying the purr coming from within his chest. He slowest washed my hair with the sweet shampoo and smooth conditioner. I turned and straddled his lap, doing the same to his hair, I lathered my hands with the soap and began to wash his body trailing kisses down his shoulder.

"My turn" he smiled and kissed my lips taking the soap and washing down my shoulders to my chest. He drew lazy circles around my nipples making me whimper and claw at his shoulders. He fondled them within his hands and groaned against my lips.

"My turn" I whispered and pulled away. Nibbling on my bottom lip I trailed my hand down below the water to his hard cock. Letting my fingers flutter over the head as I eased my fist around his shaft. He moaned in approval as I began to pump him faster, letting my knuckles lightly brush his balls in each pass.

"Bell" Emmett pulled my hand away and brought his down between my legs to feel me. He growled and lifted my chin with his other hand to look him in the face.

"Who are you wet for Bella" his eyes darkened as he pulled me closer in his lap. He pulled my lip free of my teeth and I whimpered beneath his penetrating stare.

"You master, only you" he growled and positioned his tip at my entrance. He looked into my face for any sign to stop.

"I'm on the shot, and it's up to date" I whispered and he hummed and tightened his grip slightly on my hips and he slowly pushed my down onto him.

We moaned in unison, I'd never felt so full.

_Emmett POV: ((; surprise)_

She felt so tight, I'd never felt so aroused as I did watching her nipples harden and her lip tremble as she moaned out as I entered her.

"Beautiful, your so tight" I grunted as I lifted her up, she whimpered than sighed as I pushed her back down. I felt a growl form in my chest as her muscles clenched my cock. Milking me as she rose up and down off of me, moaning in her musical tone.

"Master" she whimpered and I felt her tighten around me. I moved faster, her meeting each thrust. Ugh it felt like heaven, I felt my balls start to tighten with expending release. Ugh I need my pet to come.

_Bella POV:_

"Look at me pet" my eyes met his as I moaned, he brought his hand down between my legs and found my clit as I bounced on top of him, a tightening in my stomach.

"Emmett" I whimpered as he rubbed and thrust faster, the unfamiliar tightening grew deep in my belly. Emmett's face grew rigid, his eyes darkening as a hand moved from my waist to my breast.

"Come my Bella" he pinched my nipple and clit and the same time he thrust and I came undone. My pussy clenching around his as tremors shock my body. He held my body to his as he grunted his release. Panting my name. I pressed my forehead against his a lazily kissed his lips. Feeling fully spent. My first orgasm.

"You were amazing" Emmett kissed my head and pulled away from me, keeping himself inside me as he soaped a cloth. We both whimpered as he pulled out and cleaned us both off. He lifted me out the tub and wrapped a towel around me setting me on the counter, my body felt like jelly.

He quickly dried himself off and proceeded to dry me, taking time to rid my hair of the excess moisture. He lifted my dry naked form and carried me back into the bedroom setting me on the bed.

"Lay down my Bella" he kissed my forehead and laid me back, pulling down the sheet. He came and lay beside me pulling my naked form to mold against his, my head on his marble chest.

"Master" I gazed sleepily at his face. His eyes met mine instantly as he smiled lazily.

"Yes pet"

"I just want you to know I want to be your pet. Not Mistress Rosalie or Master Edwards. And thankyou" I whispered the last part and tucked my head so he couldn't see my face.

"It makes me happy to hear that pet, but it's more complicated than that. You know Edward is my brother so it's a sibling factor." I nodded lazily into his chest.

"Well with Rosalie it's different, we have... History" his words made me curious but a yawn interrupted my question.

"Sleep pet" he tucked my head under his chin and I nuzzled closer.

"Goodnight Master" his arms tightened around me drawing me closer to him.

Id get my answers tomorrow. For tonight id sleep and dream of Emmett. My Master.

* * *

**Told you itd be a long chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review! REVIEW!**


End file.
